


RESPECT THE WOMEN

by MightySnowflake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Harassment, M/M, Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySnowflake/pseuds/MightySnowflake
Summary: In which Hashirama and Izuna forgot to administer their morning respect women juice and the girls are having none of it.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara (mentioned), Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna (one-sided), Uzumaki Mito/Senju Hashirama (one-sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	RESPECT THE WOMEN

„Tobirama is the gayest of them all and he’s still surrounded by girls!” The complaint came from Izuna who stood in the entrance of the university’s canteen and gawped with Hashirama at his side at the faraway table where the mentioned white-haired man was chatting with the loves of their lives.

“Yeah! And he doesn’t even _need_ that attention! I mean he has Madara already…” the taller of the two pouted. “I bet he would even appreciate if we helped him out there,” said Izuna thoughtfully, totally ignoring the content emotion spread out on the younger Senju’s face. “And the girls deserve someone who actually cares about them in a much deeper way like we do...” mused Hashirama, overlooking the happy way the two women regarded their pale friend, sitting at the other side of their lunch table. 

The standing men, desperate for their crushes’ attention, looked at each other, nodded decisively and made their way to the table.

Tobirama had had a quality time with his two best friends, reminiscing about the time when  he had utterly destroyed their misogynistic lector during a lecture in an argument in his first year  at the university. It was after that that Mito had started to hang with Tobirama and his relative To u ka, the three of them forming a kind of “gang”. They were known as a group of people who you don’t mess with even though the most “dreadful” thing anyone had witnessed  them committing, was a cold disapproving look. And honestly, that was enough to shut up any ignorant guy trying to teach them what women  _actually_ want of men, for example. Though, it seemed that their reputation wasn’t enough to keep away the foolest of them all.

Tobirama saw how his boyfriend’s younger brother and his own brother sat down at their table with a confident glint in their eyes. “Hi,” sang Hashirama who had sat so close to Mito that the latter felt the need to scoot away from the big toothy grin that was practically pushed into her face without reserve. Izuna, on the other hand, had positioned himself so that he could look directly at To u ka as he murmured with a flirty look: “Santa’s lap isn’t the only place wishes come true.” After that,  he spread his legs a bit further so that his knee was touching To u ka’s.

If looks could kill, Izuna would have been dead the second the unwanted physical contact had been achieved. (Un)fortunately, he was too arrogant to take the hint and interpreted the fiery gaze as a good reaction to his pick up line.

Mito didn’t look much better either, looking obviously tensed up and keeping her eyes in one spot somewhere on the canteen’s wall further in front of her, making herself as passive as possible. Hashirama, oblivious as ever, saw this as Mito accepting the closeness he offered.

If there would have been any other people suffering so clearly in front of Tobirama, he would have stood up right away, demanding the poor souls to be left alone. But these were Mito and To u ka in front of him and even though he had the urge to stop this unfunny “game” right now, he held himself back because he knew the women would want to give the deserved finishing blow  themselves .

He didn’t have to wait long.  T he two women stood up  at the same time and Mito, seeming ly calm on the outside but  definitely boiling on the inside,  held her chin up and asked rhetorically: “Is this what growing into an adult woman is – having to predict and accordingly arrange for the avoidance of harassment?” Finally looking at Hashirama and glancing at Izuna, Mito made sure to express her distaste before walking out on the  now  shocked men. “Come on, Tobirama! Let’s look for a place where unbearably brash insolence isn’t that common,”  called To u ka  through her teeth and then  turned to follow Mito. 

“I’m unbearable,” gasped Izuna silently, wide eyes gazing after Touka and then landing on Hashirama who in turn looked like he might start crying. Tobirama didn’t feel any sympathy at all seeing them like this. “You heard the ladies,” was all he offered before standing up to follow the others.

“But… But I’m cute! Surely Touka sees that?” Izuna looked now up at Tobirama, as if trying to find any kind of reassurance. “And I just wanted to be close to her!” chirped Hashirama in and then his voice got quieter after every following word. “Mito didn’t seem to be against it...” He’s eyes landed on Tobirama also, waiting for his brother to say something.

Tobirama had to close his eyes and raise his left hand to cover his frustrated face. A few moments after collecting himself again, Tobirama lowered his hand and looked at Hashirama and Izuna. “If you don't respect her, you obviously don't deserve her.” With that Tobirama left the miserable figures to contemplate their wrongs in hope that they would change their behaviour rather sooner than later as that would make everyone’s lives so much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> “Is this what growing into an adult woman is – having to predict and accordingly arrange for the avoidance of sexual harassment?” - Candice Carty-Williams


End file.
